


And I'm Virgil Tracy

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [11]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Season 2 Part 2, Spoilers, Virgil and Grandma, Volcano, Where is Jeff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Post Volcano Fic





	And I'm Virgil Tracy

Virgil sighed, running his hands through his hair as he sat forward on the deck chair. The quiet sounds of the island at night were only slightly soothing to the thoughts that were racing around in his head. 

“It’s been a long day.”

He looked up at the voice interrupting his thoughts, smiling softly as Grandma perched on the chair next to him,

“I thought you’d be in bed?”

Shaking his head, he rested his elbows on his knees,

“Just a lot of thoughts going through my head.”

She held out a bottle of water to him, 

“A worry shared is a worry halved.”

 

He took the water, playing with it in his hands as he tried to organise his thoughts. Everyone labeled him as the calm one, the sensible level headed one. After he had got home from the volcano though, he had wanted to head straight down to the punch bag in the gym -- had his energy levels allowed. Instead he’d gotten caught up with the debriefs and chattering over dinner and it wasn’t until everyone else had gone to bed that his thoughts had caught up to him. 

 

“Someone brought up Dad today,” He murmured, tossing the bottle gently and catching it again. 

Grandma shrugged, 

“Well, that’s nothing new.”

Virgil shook his head, 

“No, it’s not… but I just… at the time it went straight over my head.” 

He looked up to her with his own small shrug, 

“I was there in uniform, and this guy didn’t believe I was part of IR. He just scoffed and replied, ‘And I’m Jeff Tracy!’,” He laughed at himself as he shook his head again, “And it’s something we heard so often when we were kids, I just… I didn’t think about it at first, but then I did.”

Grandma nodded slowly, filling in the gaps, 

“And it upset you?”

“No,” He murmured, not quite sure how he felt. It was a fact that none of them would ever truly get over their father vanishing. They had come to terms with it though, Virgil himself knew he had come to terms with it far before any of the others. One comment though, one passing, joking comment seemed to have dragged back up all of that old hurt. 

“Yes,” He corrected himself, but it still didn’t seem quite the answer, “It made me angry… and the more I think about it, the more angry I feel.”

Grandma sat back, 

“Well anger doesn’t solve much does it now?”

He could only shake his head, his focus growing distant as he watched the bottle in his hands. It was normally him telling his brothers exactly that, yet there he was getting more frustrated by the whole thing by the minute. 

 

“The stupid thing is, it’s not even his fault. People don’t  _ know _ he’s gone, it was just a passing comment,” He paused to take a breath, “and I think that’s what hurts the most.”

 

Grandma shifted over to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder which he automatically leant into. He sniffed and shook his head, 

“I’m not angry,” He bit his lip with a sigh, “I’m just remembering how much it hurts.”

Grandma rubbed his back gently, pulling back slightly to kiss his shoulder -- only because she couldn’t reach up to his hair. She knew the type of hurt he meant, it was something she had grown accustomed to herself after losing so many close to her. 

“It gets easier,” She whispered to him, tucking her head in close to his, “There will always be days where it hurts more Virgil, but it makes all those other days easier.”

He nodded against her, sniffing and sighing to himself as he sat up and wiped his eyes, 

“You’re right, I guess I’m learning that already.” 

Turning to look out towards the sea, he blew out a breath, 

“We can’t hide this from everyone forever. The Hood has denied all knowledge of it all, there’s been no new leads… I think it’s time we took it public.”

From the corner of his eye he saw his grandmother nod, 

“I think you’re right.”


End file.
